1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation device, a video playback device, and an operation information output method, and more particularly, to those suitable for a search operation during playback of videos.
2. Background Art
In the broadcasting service, a video content as a program is made by editing video materials. Recently, a case is increasing where the user edits materials in various manners and makes a video content using a video device for private use.
A video content is made by video editing, such as cut edit and insert edit, by which video materials are extracted and combined. In this instance, in order to determine edit points on a video, such as in points, out points, and insertion points, the operator performs an operation to search an arbitrary video point by playing back the video materials.
Accordingly, various techniques of facilitating a search operation with moving videos have been proposed for a video editing device and an editing system. For example, Japanese Patent No. 2831278 discloses a technique of enhancing the operability for fast-forwarding and rewinding using buttons assigned to a search operation.
Also, there is a video editing device provided with a rotational operation element, a so-called jog dial, to enable a more comfortable search operation. For example, Japanese Patent No. 2990744 discloses a technique relating to the setting of a search speed in response to rotational operations.